


Drunk Bull

by Story_Writer



Category: Tavern of Spear
Genre: Other, Witer would have my balls, no sex:( IK disappointing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Writer/pseuds/Story_Writer
Summary: ToS Fanfic... that's all
Kudos: 5





	Drunk Bull

**Author's Note:**

> ToS Fanfic... that's all

Eyvind yawned as he returned to the Tavern. He had taken a breather in the bull tribe on his way back and fallen asleep without meaning to. Now it was dark out and he had had to fight his way through several monsters…

It felt like he hadn’t even rested, if he was honest. He was ready to crash for the day, maybe two. 

...If only life could be that kind to him. He stepped through the doors to the tavern, ready to go to bed, but stopped, foot still in the air…

He blinked stupidly at the sight of Axel, the extremely large bull chief, sitting at the bar drinking… beer? Eyvind sniffed the air, no that was rum.

But he was downing it like it was beer… he looked drunk out of his mind. 

The door swinging shut alerted the others in the tavern to his presence, except Axel who still drank his rum. Snow walked around the counter to him, looking as confused as Eyvind was and as Hakan and Chet looked… Witer needed to stop looking at Axel like that, it was messing with Eyvinds thought process right now. 

“He’s been here for hours.” Snow said quietly, Eyvind blinked. 

“Why-” 

“I don’t know. He came by and was very… well, not kind. But he was respectful and needed a drink away from the other bulls I guess. I gave it to him and now he’s too drunk to get home on his own.” Snow explained, Eyvind nodded slowly. 

“Ok… are you gonna let him stay?” he asked, Snow sighed. 

“I would, but Thane took the last free room.” he explained, Eyvind sighed. “Would you please talk to him and figure something out? Witer’s been distracted the moment he got here and Hakan has been sulking for just as long.” Eyvind glanced over at the, yup, sulking dragon… 

“What-” 

“He lost like 10 times at arm wrestling.” Snow interrupted. “Just… do something, please. I’ll give you a reward, this whole thing has given me a terrible headache, I wish I could do as Thane did and disappear but sadly I have to run this place.” Snow grumbled. 

Eyvind snorted, looking over at the large bull… well, didn’t look like he had much of a choice. Snow went into the basement, probably to get more rum. Eyvind took the moment to sit next to the bull chief. 

“Hey, Chief Axel.” Eyvind said, the bull glanced at him. 

“Hey there fleabag, was wondering when you’d return.” Axel said, Eyvind nodded. 

“I went a bit further exploring the mist and decided to rest in your village before coming back. I fell asleep longer than I meant to though.” he said, Axel snorted. 

“Of course ya did fleabag.” he said, Eyvind hesitated. 

“So, what brings you by today Axel?” Eyvind asked, Axel sighed. 

“I had hoped to talk to Thane.” was the answer, Eyvind nodded slowly. “As you can see, that went about as well as usual. He disappeared a bit ago and I’ve been here since. A bit pathetic of me, I know.” he said, downing the rest of his rum. 

“But.” Axel continued before Eyvind could talk, “all is not lost, the other fleabag, Snow, has fine taste in both rum and beer. It is even better than what we have in the village when we have it.” 

Eyvind had to hold back a small snicker at Snow being called a fleabag. “What do you plan to do now?’ Eyvind asked, Axel sighed. 

“I will… continue to reach out to Thane, I suppose. It is all I can do.” Axel said, putting down his mug and starting to rise, Eyvind stood up with him… “for now I will return to the bulls.”

He was glad he had, Axel stumbled and might’ve fallen. Luckily, Eyvind thought, he was fast and, most importantly here, strong enough to catch Axel before he fell. He still grunted, because that was a whole lot of muscle and fat. He was grateful for all the running around he had been doing. If he had been the same as when he first arrived in the mist he might have buckled. 

“Or perhaps you should sleep off the drinks?” Eyvind offered, Axel shook his head. 

“Snow has already told me he has no rooms left.” Eyvind sighed, that was right what could he… 

“If you promise to really put an effort into listening to what Thane has to say, you can use my room.” Eyvind said, Axel was somewhat on his feet by now, though still leaning on eyvind… it felt nice enough, truth be told. The chief was very warm. 

...and soft. 

Axel sighed. “I do not wish to take you bed from you, Fleabag.” Axel said, eyvind waved it off. 

“I’ll figure something out. Worse comes to worse I’ll sleep on the floor, it isn’t a big deal for a night if you’re willing to shut up for once and listen to Thane. Just listen before you yell at him or argue.” Eyvind said, before sucking in a breath. Axel stared at him, Eyvind could see he was drunk as fuck. His eyes were glossy and he was slightly flushed… 

And that was probably the only reason he smirked, the first real smile he had seen on the chief’s face. “So the Fleabag does a pair of balls down there, huh?” Axel shot back nodding. “Very well, I’ll agree to your offer.” he said, Eyvind sighed in relief. 

It took a little bit to get the oversized bull up the stairs, he saw snow come back up from the basement, looking at them with a mildly disappointed look on his face…

“I didn’t mean take him to bed with you.” eyvind just barely caught Snow’s mumbled words, looking across Witer was grinning and giving two thumbs up to him... 

Eyvinds blushed. Oh god, he was going to have to explain so much. He managed to shoulder open the door to his room and get the bull to his bed… surprisingly it didn’t seem to be too small for him, he at least had a bit of room to move around. Eyvind closed the door, content to sleep on the floor. Turning back, he was surprised to find Axel had made himself very comfortable by removing his clothing…

And dear god he was big everywhere. Eyvind shook his head no, the bull was drunk. The bull was already quietly snoring, which was honestly really cute. He walked over to grab the extra blanket that was under the bed, before he could get that far, Axel reached out and pulled him onto the bed. Eyvind didn’t even have time to protest the situation. 

“Not gonna steal your bed, Fleabag. Go to sleep.” Axel mumbled above, Eyvind’s head rested on the larger man’s chest, his scent… pleasant. Earthy, but not pungent like the bull warriors Eyvind had met on the trails.

Slowly, his eyes drifted close. He was out before he knew it, not even giving a thought to the oversized organ pressed against him.

Witer would be disappointed in him


End file.
